Broken
by GoldenSymphony
Summary: The death of Lavitz takes a heavy toll on King Albert. How will the King of Serdio cope? How will life play out as this heavy thought weighs itself on Albert's shoulders. I don't own any of this.


Broken

"He was my dearest friend…And…And yet I sat there and let him struck down by that white hair fiend….What could I have done anyways. My arms were bound, I was unarmed and yet…and yet I sat there and let him die. Is this all my fault? No…I cannot think that way…Or maybe…it was my fault… None of this would've happened if I wasn't here in the first place…Now-"

A cry of pain could be heard across the room. Dart and his companions whirled around to see a cloaked man with his hand in King Albert's back, pulling out the legendary Moon Gem. "I shall be relieving you of this, your highness." He said with a sinister tone. Seeing this, Lavitz bursts forth through the crowed and launched himself into the air. He immediately transformed into the jade dragoon, dispersing various waves of wind and leaves in all directions. The silver haired man looked up at the brave knight gritting his teeth and giving a nasty glare, but this didn't faze the young silver haired enemy. "You will pay for hurting his majesty!" Lavitz yells at the top of his voice. Dart steps forth and yells, "Lloyd!!!!" The group standing behind Dart looked at the crimson armored man in surprise.

Yet Lavitz ignored this call and brandished his spear. Lloyd on the other hand secretly summons forth his sword. King Albert who was laid out on the floor was able to sit himself up, but he was a little disoriented. He looked up to see Lavitz floating in the air. This greatly surprised him, never before has he seen such power in person. Then, something catches his eye, he notices that Lloyd was bringing forth a sword and yet Lavitz, blinded with rage, couldn't see this semi-obvious action.

Before Albert could speak a word, Lavitz bolted off towards Lloyd. Lavitz drew back his spear and Lloyd readied himself for an attack. The knight launched his spear forth and before he could strike Lloyd. The silver haired man struck the knight in his chest, piercing his armor and hitting his heart. Albert's eyes widened and he body began to quiver at this sight. Everything seemed slow motion from here as Lavitz fell to the ground. Dart ran over to his fallen friend and kneeled beside him. Lloyd, on the other hand, darted off and jumped out of the window.

From a distance Albert watched the whole thing commence…Every memory that he had with Lavitz flashed before his eyes. He could feel his heart break. He had a pain in the chest that needed to be let out through tears. Never before has he felt so horrible. Albert knew that a king of such high stature shouldn't cry, weep, or act out of line, but just this once, he need to cry. He didn't want to, he couldn't…he couldn't…he couldn't. He tried to force them back and do the best that he could, but one slipped and then another and before he knew it, rivers of tears flowed down his face. "I'm sorry…." Albert muttered. Lavitz heard his king and said, " There's nothing to be sorry about…You couldn't do anything in your condition, so there aren't any problems…As long as you're safe…Dart...Shana…Rose…Haschel...I had a great time…" He said, voice began fading away and Dart held his hand closer to him. "You were…the best friends that I have ever….Had…" And his hand slips out of Dart's. Albert clenched his teeth and bore down hard as he cried more. Shana leaned on Rose and Dart cried out Lavitz's name. The knights body was consumed in a green light and that light rose to the ceiling and came back down and floated in front of the King. He held out his hands and accepted the glowing item….Albert's tears dropped onto the object as he stared at it. He clasped it tightly and held it to his chest muttering, "Lavitz….Thank you."

" I felt as if I was the cause of this whole mess…..I never felt the same after that day…I had a bitter resentment towards myself…And I could tell that it was affecting those around me…If it wasn't for me…He would be alive and laughing from this day forward. What's wrong with me? I need to go home and take a few days rest."

A few days later…………..

"Sire!" cried the knights as they see their lord stumble through the castle doors. The knights, maids, and male servants gathered around as Albert readied himself to speak. "People, I have something to tell you…" He mumbled, wearing an expression of deep sadness upon his face…

Part 1….END.


End file.
